This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives having antifungal activity which are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans, and as agricultural fungicides.
Published European Patent Application Nos. 15,756; 47,594 and 48,548 disclose triazole compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl or optionally substituted phenyl and R.sup.2 is phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted, e.g. with halogen; methods for their use as plant fungicides and plant growth regulators, and pharmaceutical and veterinary compositions containing them.
Published European Patent Application No. 69,442 discloses difluorophenyl-1,3-bis-triazolylpropan-2-ol having antifungal activity.